


Holding Onto You

by Catloafly



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catloafly/pseuds/Catloafly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy can read minds, Harry can control them, and after vaguely following the plot line of the movie, Harry ends up with amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> So, whenever me and the lovely Amber first met on tumblr, she prompted me to write a Mind Control AU! Months later after much procrastination, I FINALLY FINISHED. So praise!  
> Many thanks to Red who helped me edit and motivated me to finish this fic.  
> Also, that is totally a twentyone pilots song name but y'know just kinda yep. No regrets.  
> Honestly, not really up to snuff but I hope ya'll enjoy it anyways! Took me a while and I'm proud of this monstrosity that I've made. More comments at the end!

The first time that Eggsy - technically - met Harry Hart at the age of 5, he swore there was something off about the man. Not even just the way he carried himself, a confident strut that leaked of lethal grace with each step in his posh shoes. Not the expensive suit that he wore that seemed out of place coming from a man who supposedly was in the secret service or the way he carried and twirled the umbrella in his grasp like the handle knew his palm well.

No, it was more like Eggsy could sense something different about him. When he stared up at the man, watched as he shook the little snow globe with a languid flick of his wrist, he felt something tickle at the back of his mind. When the man spoke, Eggsy met eyes with the man, watched with muted fascination as Harry’s eyes that were of a lively russet brown sparked and electric blue seeped into the irises.

“You hold onto this for you mum, alright?” he had said, his voice compelling and Eggsy found himself nodding along, holding out his small palm out to the man who in turn smiled ruefully and placed the little medal into it.

The medal was cool, and as the man continued to speak, the tickling in the back of Eggsy’s mind grew a little stronger. Before it all together disappeared; Eggsy looked up and met the man’s brown eyes again. He smiled, the corners of his eyes pulling to show years of laughter and smile lines carve carefully into his flesh. Eggsy, too, found himself smiling the smallest bit as his gaze returned to the medal, eyes sweeping over its’ glossy surface.

The man, with a firm nod, patted Eggsy’s shoulder before standing, and beginning to walk away. Just as the door opened, Eggsy heard a whisper right behind his ear.

_I’m sorry, Lee_ , the voice had mumbled, and Eggsy swore it was the man but the door was already closed, leaving the young boy with a medal as a replacement for his father and a sobbing, breaking mother on the couch.

~~~~

Eggsy is 10 when the voices in his head rise in volume, a never ending berating pounding against his brain. There are multiple voices, some louder than others, some harsher than others. And, because he isn’t an idiot and he watches a ton of TV shows, he knows he can hear the voices of others.

He works his damned hardest to tune it down, to get the voices to stop or at least quiet so that Eggsy can really focus on the actual, tangible world around him and not the secrets never meant to be shared with another soul.

‘Cause at that time in his life, his mum meets Dean. And he learns a colorful new vocabulary, learns what a true monstrosity is even as the mask before him would smile sweetly and give him many compliments and gifts.

Eggsy wishes that his mum listened to him the day after meeting Dean, would have understood that kids just know when something is wrong with a guy - special abilities not included. It would probably have made their lives a whole easier when a couple years down the road and they’re too stuck and dependent on the man to get away.

He wants to tune it all down so he doesn’t have to hear the harsh comments Dean keeps to himself at first. Didn’t want to hear the threats and colorful imagery projected in his mind about just what Dean would do to him and his mum if laws didn’t exist. Until one day his thoughts slowly turned into a reality and Eggsy couldn’t hide from it, regardless if it was meant to be shared or not.

The first time he came home from school and saw his mum sprawled on the couch with a bag of peas pressed to her eye, Eggsy had wanted to punch Dean in the face, wanted to do so much to the bastard. But his mum, upon seeing her son’s worry and anger, had promptly grasped her son and cried into his shoulder, telling him that it’s okay, that she was fine.

That they would be fine.

And Eggsy clung back, bag tossed to the ground as tears gathered in his own eyes, shaking, ‘cause his mom was lying, her thoughts singing to him a melody of lies through her wavering smiles and promises. Eggsy promised himself that one day he would save him and his mom, save them from the monster named Dean and from the death of his father.

The man in the fancy suit, though an old memory, laid heavily on his mind whenever he glanced at the medal. But Eggsy ignored it, told himself that he had to save the favor for a later time, a more dire situation.

Now, though, Eggsy would occasionally keep an open mind out for the same whisper he heard on that fateful day to maybe ask for help in person.

~~~~

Eggsy is 17 when he’s mastered the volume of the voices in his head. He’s almost out of school, just finishing up his 13th year with a promising future ahead of him.

Through his coach’s dismay, he had quit the gymnastics team in favor of picking up other...hobbies, to help support his mum. He was, however, scouted and recruited to join the Royal Marines. The man recruiting sang his praises, both in voice and thoughts, and it brought a genuine smile to Eggsy’s face, making everything seem a little better.

While talking to his teachers and getting their recommendations, he learned an interesting fact about his English teacher, Mr. Ludiere. Upon walking in during Mr. Ludiere’s lunch, Eggsy had seen with wide and sparkling eyes as the teacher had stirred his tea with a finger pointed at it and his face shoved into a textbook.

Eggsy learned that he wasn’t alone, and though different, Mr. Ludiere taught Eggsy different techniques and exercises that helped Eggsy fine tune his own ability.

By the end of the year, Eggsy was able to communicate with Mr. Ludiere through only nodding and grunts on Eggsy’s part, as he was able to tune everyone else’s thoughts out and focus only on his teacher’s. It was an amazing feat that Eggsy was so grateful for, so happy for.

Eggsy really thought things were looking up for him.

~~~~

Eggsy is 19 and halfway through training when his mum calls him, wailing on the phone.

The sudden call caused Eggsy’s control on his mind reading to slip, a sudden influx of thoughts flooding his head and causing him to wince. After a moment’s deep breathing, he was able to tune back into his mother’s sobs, able to decipher the words from the sniffles and hiccups.

He tells his Captain that he is leaving and packs his bag without another word. His Captain thinks _What a shame_ as Eggsy marches out of the room, jaw set and silent.

A year later, just before Eggsy’s 20th birthday, little Daisy was born into the world. Her father was absent, unsurprisingly “celebrating” at the local pub with a pint in one hand and another girl’s ass in the other. Eggsy had found out when the man himself came staggering into the hospital room, nursing a headache and a constant replay of the night before’s activities in his mind.

Eggsy has given up on telling his mom anything and has also slowly started to give up on his life in general.

~~~~

Eggsy is 22 when he’s hit the lowest point in his life. He’s sitting in a dim little interrogation room, a blinking fluorescent light hanging above him. The night before, he had crashed Dean’s cronies’ car into a police officer’s, saving his friend’s asses while sending his own to the slammer.

And the detective, the man asking for names, was outright pissed with him. For every little thought was streaming into Eggsy’s head, and just as the man would begin to talk, Eggsy would answer with snark and a cocky smirk on his lips. Though he knew he hit shit creek, Eggsy found the chance to utilize his power and piss the guy off a little amusing.

But then he was sitting alone in the room, listening through the thoughts of the people beyond the two way mirror about the process of his official  arrest and detainment. And he sighed, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling, listening to the voices a little longer.

A memory, distant now in the collection that he had grown over the years, of a man in a suit drifted to the front of his mind, causing Eggsy to sit forward suddenly and reach into his shirt. He drew out the little medal, staring at its glossy surface before turning it over to see the little numbers that he knew by heart. It stared up at him, and Eggsy mulled over his choices, but knew he didn’t have much of any.

His mum couldn’t bail him out - and Dean would never help him like that, not without a heavy price - and he couldn’t leave his mum and the baby alone with the monster.

So, as he stared at the numbers to make sure they hadn’t changed over the years, he punched it in and spoke to a polite woman on the other end. Just when she was about to end the call, telling him that he had called the wrong number, Eggsy gave the little password and waited. The lady responded, vaguely, and Eggsy was left alone in his thoughts and of the ones around him bubbling quietly in the background.

He sighed, again, thinking that the number was a fake, that he was screwed to oblivion.

Eggsy never imagined walking out of the police station a free man, the officer’s thoughts ringing in his head.

_Lucky bastard, got one of the higher ups to bail him out._

He walked, eyes adjusting to the bright lights and trying to make sense of what had just happened. Then, a voice called to him, an all too familiar voice.

“You must be Eggsy,” the man had said, and Eggsy had halted, turning quickly on his heel and drinking in the appearance of the man he vaguely remembered from so long ago. Eggsy couldn’t help himself, not as the man’s thoughts washed over him and swept him to take a step closer.

_My, how much you have grown._

“Who are you?” Eggsy had found himself saying, his mouth going on autopilot. He was slowly filtering out the man’s thoughts, just as collected and cool as him, as he leaned against the sloping wall. Eggsy, shifted through the thoughts, and learned that his name was _Harry Hart, the man-_

“-that got you released,” the man replied, cocking a brow. Eggsy frowned, not particularly surprised by the avoidance of using his name.

“That ain’t an answer,” Eggsy said, giving the man what he hoped to be his dirtiest look. However, on the inside, Eggsy’s world was slowly rocking, his mind racing to cling onto each word the man thought.

_Cheeky._

“A little gratitude would be appreciated,” the man said with a bit of an eyeroll, “My name is Harry Hart. I gave you that medal, all those years ago. Your father saved my life.”

_And I first took away your-oh dear, did I break him?_

Eggsy wasn’t speaking, too focused on Harry’s thoughts. So, he shakes his head, but he still couldn’t find his voice. Harry’s lips just quirked in the corners, before he pushed himself away from the wall, still with the lethal grace Eggsy remembered from when he was little.

“Now, would you care for a ride home?” Harry asked, and upon Eggsy’s look, _Well then_ , “Or perhaps a pint?”

Eggsy still hadn’t responded, completely, but he found himself nodding his head, preening with glee when Harry smiled wider. _Such a bright young man._

Eggsy started to follow Harry, the two not speaking until they came upon a black cab parked on the side of the curb. Harry opened the back door, and gestured with his head for Eggsy to go in. Just as the young man stepped under the curve of Harry’s arm, leaning into the car, he paused a moment when a thought of Harry’s crossed his mind.

_I’m glad he doesn’t appear to have grief, from my mistake._

Eggsy slides all the way through, choosing to ignore the rest of the posh man’s thoughts for now. He didn’t want the man’s pity, not then, not ever.

~~~~

They’re sitting at a table in the little pub, Eggsy’s drink for the most part left untouched. Harry, with the pint teetering precariously in his hand on the table, tells Eggsy all that he can, often ending a certain train of thought with _I can’t tell him_.

Eggsy, because he knows what’s up and because he’s a little shit, can only sarcastically reply, nod his head dramatically as he tried to drill information out of him. At one point, Eggsy thinks he may have cracked him, may have gotten Harry to let loose a little information, _Little bugger keeps asking, he can’t know about the Kingsman-_

“Oi! What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” Rottweiler’s voice had boomed, snapping Eggsy out of his focus. Just as suddenly, the goon’s thoughts were flooding Eggsy, different images and thoughts swarming his head and making his throat dry. Harry, the perfect bloke that he was, blinked owlishly up at them, asked for them to be left alone so that he could finish-

“-this lovely pint of Guinness,” Harry tipped the pint towards his lips, pressing them to the rim of the glass. Rottweiler, ‘cause he was so dense and simply befuddled by the man, told Harry to leave. As he did, flickers of images danced before Eggsy’s eyes, revealing what exactly they had planned if he didn’t. With an urgency he hadn’t known to possess, he leaned forward towards Harry.

“Yeah, you should really just get going,” Eggsy had said in a hushed whisper. Harry met eyes with Eggsy, smacked his lips then pressed his suit down and stood, taking hold of his umbrella. He pardoned himself, passing Dean’s goons and walked towards the exit.

Shocked, Eggsy refused to focus on Harry’s thoughts, refused to let even more disappointment wash over him. Instead, he let the goon’s thoughts crowd his mind, let them sweep him up in their horrid plans. Today, he wasn’t going to take it. No, he was going to fight back, was going to calculate their moves and counter and-

_Fancy bloke looks like a fuckin’ sugar daddy_. Eggsy shook his head, disgusted by the very thought that-

“If you want another rentboy, they’re down on the corner of Smith street,” Poodle said, his thoughts mirroring his words and it brought a smirk upon his face as the goons snickered. Harry paused as Eggsy rolled his head, tired of this and wanting Harry to just go before anything worse can happen.

Harry doesn’t leave though, instead, he takes one more step towards the door, and starts to bolt the locks.

“Manners,” he started, each little click of the locks enunciating the words, “Maketh. Man.”

The final lock on the door was in place, the goons looking at one another in confusion, Eggsy along with them.

“Do you know what that means?” Harry asked them, and though Eggsy couldn’t see his face, he could feel the energy brimming in the posh man, could feel the way he slipped into his deadly persona. Eggsy could feel a spark in the air, as well, something like electric, something-

“Then let me teach you a lesson,” before Eggsy could delve deeper into Harry’s thoughts, he used the handle of his sleek, black umbrella to project a lone, empty pint backwards into Rottweiler’s head.

The man went down with an audible thud as Harry casually approached, a slight quirk apparent on the corners of his mouth.

_This is going to be fun._

“Are we going to stand around all day,” he glanced about the people, lingering on Eggsy for a moment before continuing, “Or are we going to fight?”

Then, Harry single handedly fought all of the men, movements swift and it was almost as if Harry was dancing, using each of the men as if they were a limbless partner. His umbrella was an extension of himself, used to jab and shove the men into furniture and each other until they lay unconscious on the floor. It wasn’t until Rottweiler was left cursing and shooting a pistol did he let the umbrella blossom, creating a protective shield that deflected the bullets with little pings as they ricocheted off the slick surface. Then, the gun is clicking empty, and Harry rises slowly, a smirk toying on his lips.

He closes the umbrella, and slowly, Harry’s eyes bleed blue, a bright unnatural color that swam around his irises. Eggsy watched, his mouth a little ‘o’ and his heart racing.

_Showtime._

He heard the owner gasp behind the corner, having just exited the kitchen to check on his patrons. Simultaneously, Rottweiler reached over the counter, movements unnaturally smooth, and took a bottle, swiftly crashing it atop of the bartenders head. Harry watched the man do it, intensely, before Rottweiler took another bottle and smashed it upon his own head.

He crumpled to the ground, but not before Eggsy was able to catch sight of the brilliant shimmering blue outlining his eyes.

With a sigh, Harry stepped over the fallen bodies and collapsed in the chair opposite of Eggsy. His eyes were back to their typical brown, any of the blue from before gone without a trace. He inhaled, then let it out, taking his pint and downing the rest in a single gulp.

_Oh my, now look at what you’ve done Harry, had to go and show off now, huh?_

“Sorry,” Harry said instead, looking up to meet Eggsy’s eyes on his shocked face. “Had to let off a little steam. A friend of mine died yesterday. He knew your father too.”

Eggsy couldn’t respond, only just raising his brow and trying not to glance too much at the unconscious, slumped forms on the ground.

Harry gave Eggsy a look before he stood again, taking his umbrella and speaking at the same time.

“You’re right about the snobs,” he said, straightening his cuffs. He turned to look at Eggsy, his eyes beginning to shimmer again and Eggsy could feel the tickle in the back of his head just as he heard the thoughts emitting from Harry’s mind.

_Sorry Eggsy._

Quickly, Eggsy threw his hands up, and his mouth was on rapidfire, “Don’t do that, bruv, I swear I won’t tell a soul, if there’s one thing I can do, it’s keep my mouth shut.”

Harry hummed and considered it.

_Hm...oh how did he react in time?_

“You swear not to tell another soul?”

“On my life,” Eggsy pleaded, eyes wide.

_Let’s see about that…_

“Much obliged Eggsy,” Harry nodded and tilted his head, then after resting a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and squeezing, he was turning on his heels and leaving, carefully stepping over the bodies once more. His thoughts were on something else, more or less on how he was getting home.

And just as the door was unbolted and the man was gone, Eggsy was left alone in body and in his mind.

“Holy shit,” Eggsy mumbled, slumping in his chair and eyeing his pint before continuing to himself, “‘Let’s see about that?’ And what the fuck was up with the eyes?”

With no answer, he reached out, took a hold of the pint and downed it.

~~~~

In Dean’s hold with a butcher knife pressed to his neck, Eggsy finds out what Harry had meant.

As soon as he can, he flees, racing straight to the little posh tailors Harry had spoken of. And standing before the man, the two staring at each other while the older man tipped back a little glass of whiskey passed his lips, Eggsy taps the side of his head, more or less pointing to his eyes.

“I’ve never met a tailor before,” Eggsy dropped his hand and let his eyes sweep over Harry, “but I know you ain’t one.”

Harry, without breaking contact, finished off the whiskey and stood, beckoning and saying, “Come with me.”

They’re standing in one of the little changing rooms, Eggsy staring at his own reflection as Harry stands behind him, like a shadow.

“Look into the mirror, and tell me, what do you see?”

“Someone who wants to know what the fuck is going on,” Eggsy had replied with a little shake of his head.

_I see a young man with potential._

Harry doesn’t speak aloud, only stares at Eggsy intently and the young egg realizes, ah yes, shit, he knows.

“Did you see the film ‘Trading Places’?”

Eggsy, surprised by the sudden change in conversation, shakes his head no.

“How about ‘Nikita’?”

Again, Eggsy shook his head, confused.

“‘Pretty Woman’?”

Eggsy’s face told Harry it all.

_We’ve much to see then._ Eggsy grinned, winking in the reflection and Harry could only roll his eyes.

“Now, my point is that the lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path that you needn’t stay on,” Harry started, eyes fixated on Eggsy in the mirror, “If you’re prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform.”

Recognizing the plot, Eggsy grinned and replied with, “Oh, like in ‘My Fair Lady’.”

“Well, aren’t you full of surprised,” the older man had mumbled, a small smile gracing his lips. “Yes, like ‘My Fair Lady’ where instead I am offering you to become a Kingsman.”

_Kingsman Agent._

And it was almost as if Harry himself had mind reading capabilities, but Eggsy only smirked and nodded his head.

“I ain’t got much to lose,” Eggsy whispered, voice unable to go much higher ‘cause honestly, Eggsy didn’t have much. He can’t do much for his mum or Daisy, he doesn’t have a future anymore...this could very well be the life changing moment Eggsy needed to get his life back on track.

It was, starting with Harry’s little nod and then him stepping forward to press his palm against the mirror. Loud clanks and groans could be heard as the room rumbled for a moment before it started to descend. As Eggsy gazed about them in wonder, Harry ambled slowly around, hands clasped behind his back.

“Men, powerful aristocrats with too much money and a bloodline of extra abilities, decided to start the Kingsman after World War I had taken most of their heirs,” the man said, his eyes set gazing upon a little table with small antiques on it. “Now, the Kingsman continue on, the only requirements being secrecy, abilities, and a will to do something good with one’s life.”

Harry paused to look at Eggsy and the young man looked back.

_You meet all three._

Silence hung between them.

“So what’s your ability?” Eggsy asked after a moment, “‘Cause I’m pretty sure it’s mind control but I ain’t ever met another person with extra abilities, ‘side for Mr. Ludiere of course.”

“You are right Eggsy,” he had nodded, “As you can tell, my mind control isn’t very discreet. It’s always been explained away as extra capabilities never being too perfect, ‘less the person is too powerful.”

“You did that to me a long time ago, didn’t you.”

Harry doesn’t seem surprised, but he doesn’t respond either as the large elevator stops at a lower level, a capsule like train opened and waiting for them to board.

Harry wordlessly approaches it, taking a seat in a comfortable looking chair and he gestures to the one across from him. Eggsy follows without a word, settling across from the man and meeting his eyes as the door shuts them in.

The rest of the way is filled with idle chat, Harry more or less briefing him on what to expect and how Harry himself will keep tabs on his family while Eggsy trained. The young man appreciated it, surprised that Harry would do that for him. Tired because of the day’s events, Eggsy didn’t bother to try and truly listen to the man’s thoughts, trusting that the threat of being found out serious enough for Harry to tell the truth.

When the train started slowing, the little cabin was filled with comfortable silence as Harry busied himself with straightening out little parts of his suit. Eggsy instead elected to watch Harry do that, studying each little part of the man. Though evidently old, Harry was still very attractive, hair stylishly swept to the side and twinkling, wise eyes hid behind the Kingsman issued glasses. The laugh lines about his face made Eggsy feel a little something stir in the pit of his stomach, feeling almost glad that the man appeared to have at least been happy most of his life.

It wasn’t until the door was opening did Eggsy totally tune back into reality and he saw that Harry had caught him staring. Cheeks immediately flushing, Eggsy straightened his back and began to whistle, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry wore an amused grin as he stood and led Eggsy away, pausing when the young man had become fascinated by the miles of different vehicles under the possession of the Kingsman.

_Just like your father._

Eggsy’s smile drops a little, feeling solemn, until Harry goes to a side door and steps through, holding the door open for Eggsy. The young man lingers a moment, eyes watching the little people bustle about and polish the vehicles before he follows Harry’s lead and steps through the door into a small hallway.

~~~~

It wasn’t until he was entering the recruit room under Merlin’s command did he ever really get a response from Harry about all those years ago.

_I did. And I’m sorry, Eggsy, I won’t ever do it again._

The door closes behind him before he can look back and respond.

~~~~

Though Eggsy hates the living shit out of Charlie, he has forged an amazing friendship with an independent woman named Roxy Morton. Her ability, blinking, allows her to teleport simultaneously to any place of her choosing. The drawback, she laments ruefully, is that she can’t go more than 50 feet without putting too much stress upon her body.

She’s strong minded and willed, the top of the class and though Eggsy is strongly set on becoming a Kingsman, he would be okay with Roxy taking the Lancelot position instead.

He totally preferred her over Charlie, the dick, who constantly projects images of him being in life threatening situations while he sleeps. From being on the lip of an erupting volcano to being the last one alive in a mass massacre of the Kingsman agents, Eggsy would be brought rudely into reality when someone was able to get Charlie stop, often Roxy who would blink into his space to demand he stop right then and there.

Eggsy, though not yet a Kingsman, was 99.99% sure not all Kingsman were such posh asshats. Harry wasn’t a complete one, anyway, as whenever Eggsy was able to see the man, they exchanged pleasantries and smiles.

And because Eggsy was a fucking gentleman, he tuned his powers down around the man, respecting his privacy.

Just after getting his little pug, JB, Eggsy heard about the news of Harry. He had wandered most of the infirmary halls, peeking into each room curiously before backing away when he noticed most to be empty.

In one of the rooms, a woman with wild, untamed curls sticking up everywhere spoke to another man sitting on a pristine hospital bed. She would speak, he would respond, and whatever he said was written down on a clipboard in the woman’s clutches. After a few more words were exchanged, the man was standing, stretching in awkward jerky movements and the lady took a step back. The man sighed, then snapped his fingers and disappeared, simultaneously appearing behind the woman.

Who in turn twirls on her heel and nods, writing down notes on her clipboard. The woman tilted her head, spoke, and it was almost as if she were speaking directly to Eggsy. However, instead, thoughts flit through the young man’s head as the other man continued to speak, rubbing the back of his head.

_Eggsy Unwin, Lancelot candidate, correct? I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t snoop on me or Mister Caradoc, here._

Stuttering and cheeks burning with a little bit of embarrassment, Eggsy backpedaled and continued on to find Harry.

And when he does, Eggsy is almost immediately sent back out with a glare from Arthur and soft, encouraging words from Merlin. Though stressed and worried to hell and back about Harry, he obliged after Merlin told him to make Harry proud.

Eggsy doesn’t attempt to encroach on Arthur’s thoughts, but he does not have a good feeling about the man and his cold stare or the way bad vibes were emanating off of him like a lingering odor.

~~~~

When Harry finally does wake up, Merlin is just passing Eggsy with his nose nearly touching his tablet. The older man doesn’t give him a glance, but he does project a thought into Eggsy’s head. Almost annoyingly, if people try hard enough, they can just project their thoughts into Eggsy’s head, despite him trying to ignore them.

_Harry’s asking for you._

And where Eggsy was taking JB on a walk to go outside, he immediately turned on his heel and started to head towards the infirmary.

Upon entering, he was confused when the man was still lying asleep in a comatose state on the bed. But, barely a few seconds had passed after Eggsy entered the room did Harry slowly blink his eyes open and press a button lying on his belly.

Cautiously, Eggsy took a couple steps forward, JB following obediently but not after letting a few grunts and yarps escape him. Harry’s head lolled to the side lazily, eyes raking over Eggsy before his lips twitched.

_It would seem Merlin foresaw the future._

Eggsy scowled a little, shrugging his shoulders as he came closer. With a quick glance about, the young man brought a chair closer to the side of the bed and scooped up a whining JB into his lap.

“Future sight?” Eggsy asked, cocking his head to the side and rearranging his legs to accommodate the sprawling pug.

_All Agents have extra abilities. A few Handlers do as well, especially if any of them lie within future sight._

“And Merlin is a Handler?”

Harry gave him a look and Eggsy grinned at his exasperation.

_Your training is going well, I presume. As well as your dogs’._

“Yeah. Final 6 and it ain’t getting any easier, y’know,” Eggsy nodded, rubbing a hand underneath JB’s head. “This here’s JB.” Harry look at the pug and his eyes flickered up to meet Eggsy’s, an eyebrow raising as well.

_I’m guessing that does not mean James Bond or Jason Bourne._

Eggsy smiled and shrugged.

“It ain’t Justin Bieber either,” the man said and the pug yarped in agreement. Harry made an odd huffing noise, sounding somewhat like a chuckle. Eggsy’s smile brightened, and he continued, “Stands for Jack Bauer.”

_Cute. Now where in the bloody-_

Merlin opened the door, tapping away on his tablet. He glanced up and nodded at Eggsy before stepping towards the bed and nudging his tablet in a pointed manner at Harry.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin asked, looking at Harry before turning towards Eggsy.

_Well enough._

“He says well enough,” Eggsy answered for the man. Merlin’s lips twitched and he nodded again.

“Figured you wouldn’t be able to speak. Arthur might be having a word with you later about sharing your passwords,” Merlin said and Harry rolled his eyes.

_There’s a reason why it’s uncrackable._

Eggsy snorted and Merlin raised a brow as he went to stand on the other side of Harry’s bed.

“Anyways, I’ll run a few checkups and then we have a briefing afterwards. Eggsy, if you’d please stay and assist in Harry’s speaking in the mean time, that would be greatly appreciated,” Merlin said as he tapped a few buttons and the head of the bed slowly rose until Harry was propped up into a sitting position.

“Alright,” Eggsy nodded before he grinned at Harry, “You can’t get rid of me just yet, Harry.”

Harry huffed again, but the corners of his lips were quirked.

_Damn shame._

Eggsy waggled his brows and Harry huffed again. Merlin, having ignored the entire conversation, was handing a glass of water and some pills to Harry.

“Your awakening was a one in a million chance, I hope you know, Harry,” Merlin scolded and Harry rolled his eyes. “We don’t know what you were exposed to in there, and while your body was very much fine and dandy, you were in a coma for months.”

_That would explain the beard and in general lethargy then._

“He ain’t jokin’, though, Harry. You could’ve been way worse, maybe never even woken up,” Eggsy said with a frown then shrugged nonchalantly. “Coulda been a vegetable and then what use would you have been?”

_Probably an amazing and delicious side course to dinner, at the very least._

Eggsy only glared at the man while Merlin was oblivious to Harry’s fond look and Eggsy’s exasperation.

“Whatever it is you thought, Harry, you were lucky. Be careful next time you confront this mission,” Merlin scolded and Harry tipped his head.

_Of course Merlin._

After Eggsy relayed his confirmation, Merlin nodded then proceeded to head towards the door.

“I’ll inform Arthur of your awakening. Do rest up and, Eggsy, assist him in any way that he needs, alright?” Merlin said and when Eggsy agreed, Merlin stepped out of the room. Eggsy turned to look at Harry who was slowly stretching his body, wincing and his face scrunching up as he did so.

Eggsy, without much thought, let’s JB down and stands, offering a hand and softly placing another on Harry’s shoulder. With his help, Harry slowly rearranged himself to be comfortable and he smiled gratefully at the young man. Eggsy beamed back and sat back down, JB flopping into his lap. They begin to converse, and though Eggsy was getting real tired of Charlie’s shit, he kept his gaze forward to working with Harry. And along with their conversation, the seed of worry that had taken place in his gut once he heard of Harry’s pain was gone, replaced with a reassurance that no matter what, Harry would be fine, would be alright.

At some point during the conversation, they had taken each other’s hand, not really realizing who initiated it and they each rubbed circle into the other hand’s, soothing and calm. Eggsy left after Arthur and Merlin returned with a smile on his face and a light feeling he had missed since Harry’s return.

Again, Eggsy thought as he settled down for the night with JB curled up on his chest, that no matter what, Harry would always turn out fine.

~~~~

Their fight had left a sour taste on his tongue and a pit larger than a very large pit in his stomach, and he pleaded with Harry that he was so sorry. He’d never quite forget the words that were accidentally projected into his mind.

_I’m so very disappointed in you._

He was gone before Eggsy could respond, and the young man stared at the door for well over an hour, numb and feeling as though the world was crumbling around him.

A little while later, seated in Harry’s chair with the agent’s computer open and watching Harry’s live feed, Eggsy nearly dove headfirst into the crumbling remains of his world. He screamed, screamed so loud that he was sure Harry could’ve probably heard his screams from across the world. And after angrily storming out and slamming back a shot of whiskey, Eggsy glared about the room, wishing he could’ve made Harry stay, could’ve made him proud of the young lad at the very least before he went to his death.

But it all seemed so pointless as Harry’s words echoed in his head. He finished the rest of his second shot and raced out the door, fumbling with the car handle before he get’s a call. Eggsy answers it in a rush and tries to hide his cracking voice as he drives back to the Kingsman mansion.

~~~~

Eggsy murdered Arthur in self defense. It was either him or the old snake whose ability was a mystery to most and Eggsy thought the sacrifice was worth it. Merlin showed no surprise or disbelief in his thoughts as he looked at the phone but Roxy’s thoughts screamed reluctant distrust.

They quickly went through the motions of getting on the plane, getting to Valentine’s secret base after dropping off Roxy. It was quiet in the cabin as Eggsy sat anxiously, suit feeling like chains on his body because it was made for him, made by Harry who thought so highly before and thought he’d make it.

His skin nearly crawled and his heart dropped as Merlin’s thought protrude his own from the cockpit.

_I’m sorry about Harry, Eggsy._

Eggsy doesn’t respond. Merlin doesn’t expect him to.

They land and Eggsy meets the people outside, taking note of the weaponry and the demeanor of the armed men.

Merlin’s thoughts protrude his one more time before Eggsy is way out of sight of the jet.

_Good luck._

~~~~

Standing over Valentine, the man who killed Harry, Eggsy found the hate and anger that was going to spew out dying on his lips. Valentine shook as he exerted effort to speak.

“Is this the part where you say a cheesy one-liner?”

Eggsy leaned closer, eyes never leaving Valentine’s in the hopes of conveying how much pain he felt.

“It’s like what you told Harry,” Eggsy paused, wincing the slightest bit, “It’s not that kind of movie, bruv.”

Valentine’s lips quirked before he mumbled, “Perfect.”

The eccentric billionaire began to still, life leaving him just as quickly as the blood pooling around him. But just as he died, his last thought pierced through Eggsy’s mind.

_He’s not dead._

Eggsy stared at the dead man, still and unable to move. The thoughts twirled and tumbled in his mind until their meaning finally sunk in and Eggsy gave a disbelieving laugh, fully dropping to his knees next to Valentine’s body.

He raked a hand through his messy hair and whispered, “He’s alive.”

~~~~

Though he did not sex up Princess Tilde, he did help to release her and all of the other prisoners locked away in the base. But he was impatient, his mind and heart racing as he awaited a moment of peace to speak to Merlin about Harry.

And when he was finally able to have a word, back safely in the Kingsman house with preparations for replacements and missions to fix the world’s crumbling governments, Merlin snatched Eggsy’s wrist before stilling, eyes going blank as he had a vision.

As soon as it was gone, he dropped Eggsy’s wrist like he was stung and he stared at Eggsy with wonder filled eyes.

He only mumbled, “Amnesia,” and Eggsy’s world was once again thrown through another loop.

~~~~

Eggsy was sent on a recovery mission to find the missing ex-agent as he had earned his spot as Galahad himself. Merlin oversaw his progress, leaving the other handlers to watch over the remaining agents. Roxy helped him train the new recruits in between missions and soon, the positions of Dagonet, Lucan, and Sagramore were quickly filled.

Eggsy was sent to the states where he got the assistance of Agent Illinois and Agent Tennessee with searching Kentucky and the surrounding states. Very little luck found them, and with each passing day and week, Eggsy was growing more restless. The two agents weren’t so enthusiastic after the sixth week, and at the tenth, the two were sent away after a certain thought crossed their mind.

Eggsy was sitting in a little cafe in some no-name town, laptop pulled up in front of him and the video surveillance from many different sources pulled up. He was situated in a corner, back to a wall and he was able to see the entire cafe.

Every time the little bell rang over the door, he glanced up but quickly looked away when the person gave him no interest. He stayed at the little cafe for hours, going through about five different drinks with very little to eat with them. He wouldn’t give up, not after Harry hadn’t particularly given up and promised to sort the mess out when he got back.

Eggsy sighed, raking a hand through his recently trimmed hair. He sighed and shut the little laptop, swirled his coffee with a little spoon and drank the rest without much thought. There weren’t many people left, and their soft conversations drifted over and swept over Eggsy who looked lazily about them, packing his laptop and notepad carefully into his sleek messenger bag.

He was so tired, so very tired. He was scared he’d never find Harry but Merlin’s promise that he does meet him again relieves him of some tension. Though the details were hazy, Merlin swears that Eggsy first sees Harry again at a cafe.

Eggsy scoffed incredulously, finger running around the lip of the cup. Maybe the old man imagined it, maybe he-

The bell rang again and Eggsy stiffened, eyes widening and his heart hammering in his chest.

Harry fucking Hart, with a thin white line above his brow and dressed in a surprisingly well fitted suit had just walked through the door. With his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, Eggsy stood and immediately made his way over to Harry.

Eggsy should have remembered that Harry had amnesia.

He should have also acted on the thoughts that he heard, coming from Harry who cocked a brow at him.

_Cute lad but I have no energy for this._

Harry’s eyes grew bright blue and Eggsy felt the tickle in the back of his mind, limbs going lack and his actions escaping his grasp.

~~~~

When Eggsy came to in his thoughts, he was sitting in his chair and the cashier was telling him to get out, that they were closing. Eggsy looked blankly at him before he startled and stood up quickly.

He cursed and raced out the door, hoping to chase a ghost trail.

~~~~

In the end, Eggsy couldn’t find Harry until a few days later. The man was at the cafe again and he blinked owlishly at Eggsy when the young man approached him again, this time a sheepish smile on his face instead.

“Mister Phillips, right?” Eggsy asked as he stuck a hand out. Harry took the hand and shook as the older man eyed him.

“Yes. And to whom do I have the pleasure of talking?” Harry asked as he stepped up to the counter and placed his order. Eggsy smiled at him, pleased by the curious tone of Harry’s thoughts. He was also unsuspicious as Eggsy led him over to the table Eggsy had been sitting at previously, laptop still open but with a seemingly wordy document pulled up. If one looked closely, it was a full essay on the circumcision of a penis that a mate of his had sent him for kicks. Eggsy opted to close it before looking at Harry, giving the missing man his full attention.

“My names’ Gary Unwin,” Eggsy began, cringing inwardly at the use of his real name, “But please, call me Eggsy.”

_Eggsy…_

Hearing Harry think it made Eggsy’s stomach flutter, hope sparking in his heart at the questioning tone Harry thought his name in.

“Alright, Eggsy,” Harry started and thanked the worker who brought him Earl Gray tea. He raised a brow at Eggsy as he stirred the liquid in the little cup. “And what do you need with me?”

“Ah, you see Mr. Phillips,” Eggsy began, racking over his own thoughts and placing a well executed plan that he totally worked on this entire time to the front of his mind. His voice lingered and from the way Harry looked at him (and thought) Eggsy had his full undivided attention.

Eggsy licked his lips and Harry tracked the motion.

_Keep it together, Gene._

“I’ve noticed that your business is booming as a sort of bodyguard and escort business, yeah?”

Harry - or Gene as he goes by now - nodded his head.

“So, as it is such, there are going to be other businesses with equally scary and threatening bodyguards that may come after you,” Eggsy continued and Harry raised a brow.

_What is he getting at?_

“I suppose so,” Harry responded, taking a long sip from his tea.

“And that’s where I step in,” Eggsy started but was immediately cut off by a low chuckle as Harry set his cup down and smacked his lips softly before looking up at the young man.

_Adorable, really._

“I appreciate the thought, Eggsy,” Harry raised a brow at him, letting his eyes sweep over Eggsy’s frame and his pretty boy face.

_Poor boy wouldn’t last a day._

Eggsy pouted, raised a brow and held out his hands in front of him, palms up, no secrets up his sleeve.

“One day, that’s all I ask, yeah?” Eggsy said and Harry studied him for a long moment, different thoughts whirring through his mind before he sighed.

_My heart will be the end of me…_

Eggsy grinned before Harry can utter the words he wanted to say out loud.

“I promise I won’t disappoint!”

Harry fixed him with a look, face suspiciously like that day in the pub all those months ago when the older spy had fucked up Dean’s goons. Eggsy’s heart fluttered a little, remembering and feeling the golden, feathery touches of hope spring through his heart.

~~~~

It’d been a month since Eggsy started going undercover as Harry’s bodyguard. He passed the first day with flying colors (Harry was absolutely baffled about how Eggsy was able to direct him in the complete opposite direction he directed his men to attack from) and now, he felt just the tiniest bit closer to cracking Harry’s missing memory.

Not really, to be fair, but he had managed to convince Mr. Gene Phillips to take a business trip to London for more possible business opportunities. There, Eggsy would lead him to the Kingsman shop on Savile Row and hope the familiar room would jog his memory.

More or less, if all else fails, Merlin had said he’d have one of the Handlers do some mind arranging and help jog his memory.

Or something else, it didn’t matter, as long as Harry came back…

And Eggsy did feel bad for lying to the man like this, especially with the way his thoughts kept bursting into Eggsy’s head and sounding so much like his usual self. But, Eggsy knew it would be for the best, since Harry was still there; he preferred his tea with at least one spoonful of sugar, he insisted on wearing suits in public and would very rarely be seen without a somewhat formal-casual outfit on. He liked to wear non-prescription glasses, the kind that looked very much like Eggsy’s own.

Within the next few weeks, it was almost as if Eggsy and Harry had never left off from where they started; there were brushes of the hands, lingering touches and looks.

By the end of the second week of Eggsy working as a bodyguard for Harry, they shared a chaste kiss and Harry backed off quickly, a blush rising to his cheeks  with a thousand thoughts running through his head. Harry invited Eggsy to stay with him for a while and Eggsy accepted, seeing as how his hotel just didn’t seem right.

They didn’t have sex, didn’t get much farther than holding hands and sharing the occasional kiss, but they shared a bed and did everything they probably would have done if Kentucky just hadn’t-

Either way, Harry Hart was still evidently there, somewhere underneath the man named Gene Phillips.

Within the next week, Eggsy was sure he’d be back for real.

~~~~

“Mr. Phillips, please don’t hurt Nentres and I swear I will explain everything,” Eggsy pleaded, palms out and the most pleading look he could muster on his face.

Nentres, one of the Handlers from Merlin’s department stood limply with a gun held by her own hand pressed to her temple, eyes a shimmering blue but her face lifeless. Harry calmly stood beside her, his own eyes shimmering as he glanced between the two of them, confusion written all over his face.

“She was going to kill me, Eggsy,” Harry snapped, a little temper showing before he composed himself, leveling Eggsy with his coldest stare, “And now she’s made me blow my cover. You’d better explain quick, young man, or I think I might have to get my cuffs dirty.”

Nentres’ dainty hand moved and suddenly the gun was pointing at Eggsy whose heart stopped in his chest for a moment.

He wouldn’t…

_I suggest you explain now, considering it seems you own a super power as well._

Eggsy’s head snapped to Harry’s incredulously and the grim look on Harry’s face set further.

_I see._

“Mr. Phillips, please, let go of Nentres and all will be explained,” Eggsy said slowly, shifting uneasily between his feet.

“Tell me first,” Harry started, face losing the slight grim and setting with a cold determination, “Is your name even ‘Gary Unwin’ or even ‘Eggsy’? Or is that a cover too?”

“I swear, my name’s Eggsy, my name’s real,” Eggsy swallowed thickly.

“Was everything we did in the past-”

“It was all real, all of it, I swear on my life,” Eggsy said fiercely, heart stopping at implication that Harry thought he’d fake it, that he’d do that to hurt the man. He took a breath, licked his lips then outstretched his hands to the side, all the while Harry watched him with a distant look on his face. “All the things we’ve done, would’ve done in the future...all of it, I meant it. Something happened before I met you, and if you’d please let her go I will explain.”

Harry considered him a moment, before tilting his head up the slightest, indicating to Eggsy.

_Tell me the basis of it, and I will._

Eggsy met his eyes, met his weirdly and electrifyingly blue eyes and he found he couldn’t look away as he licked his lips yet again.

“You were shot and I thought you were dead,” Eggsy began and he found he couldn’t stop himself as he continued, “Your real name is Harry Hart, and I knew you before. You were shot, and I watched it happen through a camera and then I had to do some things and I had caught wind that you were alive and I had to find you so I did...but you have amnesia and you don’t remember anything. I know you don’t remember anything, I know you feel out of place and that’s because you are not Gene Phillips or whatever name someone had fed you because your name is Harry Hart and I love you.”

Eggsy drew in a shocked breath and waited. He said so much, revealed so much to an amnesiac Harry and he couldn’t bare to listen to hear what he had to say. He listened to the thoughts whizzing through Harry’s thoughts.

They turned dark and Eggsy shook his head because no, he was not sent by anyone out to get Harry and no, they technically were not together before.

But yes, all that they’ve done was real, yes Eggsy did love him.

Fucking hell, Eggsy loved him.

Slowly, Harry had Nentres lower her weapon and she set it down on the cash register counter before draping herself in one of the plush chairs. She closed her eyes then seemed to take in one shuddering breath before stilling again, calming and fast asleep. Harry’s eyes were fading back to their rich brown, and Eggsy let his breath go as his eyes started to swell.

“I trust you, Eggsy,” Harry whispered softly.

Eggsy drew in a breath and strode forward, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck and pressing his lips quickly to the man’s lips. Harry responded back, pressing back and placing one hand on Eggsy’s hip and the other cradling his cheek.

They broke apart after a moment, breathing quickly and their cheeks flushed. Harry cast his eyes to the side shyly before redirecting his attention to Eggsy once more. His thumb traced Eggsy’s jaw lightly and Eggsy leaned into the touch. Eggsy met his eyes and nodded his head the tiniest bit.

“We’re gonna help you, yeah? Me and your friends from before. You’ve just gotta trust us,” Eggsy mumbled and Harry nodded his head.

~~~~

“You know, Eggsy,” Harry began, straightening his cufflinks and giving his boyfriend a look from behind his glasses, “You could’ve had more tact with seducing me. I read Merlin’s overview and watched the feed you had and your way of getting me to follow you was horrendous. I could’ve easily turned on you.”

Eggsy grinned from where he was pulling on his ties, calloused hands easily tying the tie and positioning it on his chest. He twisted his neck to look at Harry, finishing the knot.

“Yeah, but you followed anyways. No suspicions or nothin’ while I worked for you. Must’ve been my wily charm,” Eggsy said with a wink. Harry sighed, stepping towards Eggsy after his cufflinks were how he wanted it. Eggsy turned back to the large mirror and continued, relaxing back into Harry’s chest as the man wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist, resting his head on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“I believe so,” Harry sighed, “It was a wonder how the previous Arthur was able to figure out I had called you after I re-awoke.”

Eggsy shrugged.

“Unsure, but you did say he had memory manipulation, yeah? Explains why I don’t remember getting your call in the first place,” Eggsy’s face softened. “Sorry I didn’t do more to find you, to get you help after you had called and told me you were alive, I should’ve-”

Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s neck, a low hum in the back of his throat.

“It’s fine Eggsy, nothing more that you could’ve done,” Harry mumbled lazily, nosing at Eggsy’s neck. A slight heat crawled up Eggsy’s neck and spread through his cheeks but he’d be damned if he was swayed then.

They had shit to do, dammit, things to get straightened out, reports to file in, he just put his suit on and-

_I can have you undone in five minutes and have Merlin busy with getting us coffee for ten._

Eggsy twisted his head to look at Harry.

“I thought you couldn’t mind control someone from so far away?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry’s shrug and smug grin.

“I’ve learned that the more I use it on one person, the longer I can affect them and the farther away I can use it,” Harry said, his hand beginning to wander until it pressed warmly against Eggsy’s ass. “And, we won’t have to do any god awful reports for at least one more day, I’ll see to it.”

Eggsy twisted in Harry’s grasp to hook his arms around his neck, a coy smile on his lips as he leaned forward.

“Is that an Arthur promise or a mind control promise?”

Harry’s eyes sparked the familiar vibrant blue and he smirked, butting noses with Eggsy.

“It can be either,” Harry whispered and Eggsy pretended to consider it a moment before he smiled again and pressed their lips together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yippie kaiyay! So there's that!  
> Please check me, Amber, and Red out on Tumblr!  
> Me: eggsylent.tumblr.com  
> Amber: fuckmeharryhart.tumblr.com  
> Red: thesecretkingsman.tumblr.com
> 
> Either way, I hope you've enjoyed, and a comment would be much appreciated! :D


End file.
